Comenzó su juego
by BetterthanFiction32
Summary: Siempre cayendo en los mismo. FABERRY One-Shot


**_Algo cortito, nada más porque quiero. One-Shot_**

 ** _-Sel_**

* * *

La miré.

Era hermosa, y la odiaba. No había nada en ella que no fuera perfecto. Estaba hecha a mano, estoy segura. Y no pude evitarlo, bufé. Sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas, y su respiración agitada. Una ligera capa de sudor la cubría, y ¡Dios! se veía tan sexy.

- ** _¿Se te ha pasado el berrinche?_** \- y me dedicó una media sonrisa. Maldita.

- ** _No estoy haciendo ningún berrinche._** \- me crucé de brazos. Bueno, tal vez si estaba haciendo berrinche, pero no lo iba a aceptar. Ella bajó la mirada, su sonrisa se hizo más grande y sus ojos centellearon.

- ** _Gracias por eso, cariño._** \- junté mis cejas, y seguí la dirección de su mirada. Claro, mis pechos.

- _ **¡Pervertida! -**_ tomé un almohadón y se lo aventé en la cara. Ella comenzó a reir, y me tiré en la cama boca abajo. Sentí la cama hundirse a mi izquierda, se acercaba. Se acostó a mi lado, y se quedó ahí unos segundos, hasta que comencé a sentirla.

Sus manos, frías, recorriendo mi espalda desnuda, delineando cada parte de mis músculos y mi columna. Siendo tan seductora, que no aguanté mucho. Empezaba a suspirar. De repente se acercó, y dejó un beso húmedo en el inicio de mi nuca. Haciéndome estremecer.

 _Comenzó su juego._

Me besó hasta la sombra, mientras yo sufría. Quise voltearme, para dejarnos de juegos y hacer el amor como se debe, pero ella tan mandona me estaba castigando. Me beso, me acarició y me tocó como siempre lo hacía. Me sentí en el cielo, me perdí en sus manos, me deshice y me derretí. Y por fin, se dignó a voltearme. Mirándome a los ojos.

- _ **¿Te he dicho que eres preciosa, amor?**_ \- mariposas salieron por cada poro de mi piel. Es el amor de mi vida, me tiene a sus pies. La amo, eres perfecta Quinn Fabray. - ** _Eres perfecta, Rachel._** \- se acercó a mi rostro y me besó la mejilla. Pasó a mi oído. - ** _Me vuelves loca…_** \- y BOOM, exploté.

Dejó un camino de besos húmedos por mi cuello, me atrapó bajo su escultural cuerpo. Subió y bajó sus manos por mis costados, acariciándome, haciéndome sentir suya. Pasó a mis clavículas hasta llegar a mis pechos, los besó, los lamió, mientras se entretenía con uno, con sus manos atendía al otro. Me sentía en el cielo. Ella era una diosa. Mi diosa.

Estaba empapada, y por más que se lo hacía saber retorciéndome, ella no me atendía. Se tomó su tiempo, besó mi abdomen, mi ombligo, mis caderas, ¡Hasta se dignó a besar mis piernas!

- _ **¿Fabray, me amas?**_ \- ella levantó la vista, y ladeo su cabeza con el ceño fruncido.

- ** _Claro que sí, princesa. ¿Por que?_** \- Ay mi vida, no ta hagas tonta. Aunque te ves jodidamente adorable así.

- _ **Porque, amor mío, necesito que me atiendas, ¡ya!**_ \- y solté un gemido de desesperación. Escuché su risa, su maléfica y estúpida risa.

- ** _Creo que no te entiendo, cielo. ¿Qué me estas pidiendo?_** \- se que estas sonriendo maldita rubia, y sé que sabes a qué me refiero, pero no lo voy a decir.

- ** _Tú lo sabes, Quinn_**. - y ahora estaba a mi altura, ¿que hacía aquí? ¡No! Debes estar allá abajo.

- ** _No, hermosa, no lo sé._** \- ¡y te ríes! - ** _¿Quieres un masaje?_**

Se fuerte, Rach.

- _ **No, no quiero un masaje.**_ \- frunció el ceño, era buena actriz, muy buena.

- _ **¿Entonces, quieres otra manta?**_ \- miré hacia los pies de la cama, lo único que quedaba de manta era la etiqueta que sobresalía, el resto estaba en el piso. La miré molesta.

- _ **Por favor, amor, te necesito a ti.**_ \- cambie de táctica, a lo mejor se compadecía.

- ** _Dímelo, Rach, y te lo concedo._** \- MIERDA.

- _ **¡Carajo, Lucy! ¡Te quiero entre mis malditas piernas, haciéndome gemir como loca!**_ \- abrí mucho los ojos después de mi desesperada súplica. Ella se echó a reír cual niña, y me enamoré de nuevo. Me miró, y se acercó a mis labios.

- _ **En seguida, guapa.**_ \- me mordió el labio y por fin bajó.

Estaba en el cielo.

* * *

Después del quinto, sexto orgasmo estaba agotada. Y abrazada de mi rubia hermosa, mientras ella me regalaba besos por todo el rostro. Esto es felicidad.

- _ **¿Ves? Te dije que tenía razón.**_ \- abrí los ojos y la miré, ella no dijo eso. - _ **¿Qué?**_

 _ **-No aguantas mucho, mi vida.**_ \- y sonrió. Mientras yo giraba los ojos.

- ** _¡Claro que aguanto!_** \- me separé y me enderecé. - _ **Hasta el momento no he parado, ademas de que tu no me dejas tocarte, ¡así como te vas a cansar! No puedes decir que no aguanto si sigo en una pieza después de tanto.**_ \- estaba muy indignada. Ella rodó los ojos.

- _ **Claro que sí amor, lo que digas.**_ \- y se acostó en la cama, dándome la espalda. ¡Maldita! Bufé como por 20 minutos, y ella no volteaba. Hasta que me detuve, se dio la vuelta para verme. - _ **¿Ya se te pasó el berrinche?**_ \- te odio, te odio, te odio, te odio, te odio...

- _ **No me hables.**_ \- y me levanté al baño. Ella me siguió, por supuesto.

Y de nuevo, **_comenzó su juego..._**


End file.
